


A Simple Taste, A Complex Addiction

by DrabbleAccount



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crack, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, OOC, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Past Child Abuse, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Serious, Slow Burn, Stupidity, Sweet Home Alabama, That's All I Can Think Of, This Is STUPID, Trauma, Violence, Yandere, can i die?, fucking kill me i beg of you, i forgot to write down death, i hate myself for writing this, murder me, steal and i kill, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrabbleAccount/pseuds/DrabbleAccount
Summary: They never knew what the taste of Euphoria is before they met her, A sarcastic asshole of a doctor who got nothing left to lose. Yet when knowing she might die or get terminated makes them even more protective of what's to come.
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Dr. Alto Clef/Reader, Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Reader, Dr. Rights (SCP Foundation)/Reader, Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass, SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-073 & SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation), SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-079 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-096 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-106 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-173 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-682 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Simple Taste, A Complex Addiction

**Author's Note:**

The day was a beautiful start of an Autumn. The tint of leaves turning into a pretty shade of Red to Yellow, animals starting to cast themselves away for other seasons to come, the winds blowing off cold air as the temperature itself is perfect. With all the beauty surrounding everyone, people started to calm themselves down and took a break at the cafeteria. To blow off some stress, relax, and all the kinds. And then, of course, an ear pitching scream and high pitched mouse-like laugh eroded throughout the peaceful place, silencing and distracting everyone as they looked for the source of the unknown feminine voice.

_**"I'm right over here, you dumb-asses!!!** _

Ah, and with all the peaceful retreat comes the tornado of chaos and havoc.

(Y/N)(L/N). The so called denounced 'adoptive' sister of Dr. Bright. They weren't technically announced as 'adoptive siblings'. They were just headcannon-ed as siblings and/or counterparts of each other because of both their eccentric behaviors. Although the female is more of an asshole and has the humor of an edgy teen who smoked too much crack for their own self, and openly admits about their 'low self-esteem' and 'nonexistent dignity'. Though she can be sweet!... Well, if she wants too...

She was a new doctor at the foundation, only ever joining because of problems with money and what she said at the interview, 'Believe this is more of the complicated version of Area 51', to which Dr. Bright barged in the tense room and agreed. That day onward, the two became inseperable, literally and figuratively, giving each other a helping hand when some struggles happen.

Right now, people each let out shaky breaths and sweated at the infamous duo standing by the door, ready to cause what looked like a war in the cafeteria...

Even if (Y/N) was new, she already earned an infamous title of a trouble-maker and now works with Dr. Bright, to which traumatizes everyone...

What a beautiful start!

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because there aren't much yandere works of scp's. Also, please be warned that I am new to the fandom, so if there are any ooc-ness, please forgive me ;-;. This is a crack post and at the same time serious fanfic made by me, so I hope you enjoy with what's to come!


End file.
